Happily Ever After
by Dio Silenzio
Summary: Two people found themselves facing the same problem, marriage or love in general, how can a Queen and a Mafia Boss find peace and comfort in each others presence if they aren't even in the same world? Simple, screw logic and go romantic! (22yr-old Elsa, 24yr-old Tsuna. Takes place after Canon.) Movie Lenght at best. Cover image not owned by me. Hiatus due to Writer's Block


**Disclaimer: I Do not own Frozen and Katekyo Hitman Reborn, they belong to their respective owners, and what you're about to read is completely a non-profit fanfi- Screw It! I hate being Professional!**

* * *

Once upon a time, in a Castle not so far away, from a Kingdom far far away, was a queen, known for her ability to control ice in her own will, and setting eternal winter on her kingdom which was stopped, of course. This is Queen Elsa of Arendelle, the Ice Queen, and the woman who received the most suitors since she became the Queen of the Kingdom her parents had ruled before her.

"Ugh, when will it end!?" the platinum blond queen shouted at her own room, exasperated as she reads another message from neighboring kingdoms.

"Elsa? What's wrong?" A voice from the queen's door asked, and then Elsa turned to see her ginger sister Anna with a curious expression on her face.

Elsa smiled before sighing "It's nothing, forget about it Anna, and we would be having visitors from the Far East later" She said as her sister made a face of realization.

"Another suitor?"

"Mmhm" Anna asked as the ice queen grumbled and nodded, then it was Anna's turn to sigh.

"So are you giving this one a chance?" the younger of the two asked.

"I gave the others a chance and all of them wanted the same thing, and I don't think this one will be any different, so no" Elsa answered as she contemplates about getting married.

It had been a year since she was crowned and in that one year period she had received over fifty letters from different Kingdoms saying that they would like to propose an alliance with Arendelle, at first it sounded like a great idea, gaining allies and making friends seeing that Arendelle had such a small military that it was in constant need of help from other lands.

But when the first meeting with a Western Kingdom was held, it was more like a talk for an arrange marriage for the Queen of Arendelle and the Prince or King of other Kingdom, which irked the Ice Queen to no end.

It was when the tenth meeting ended, that she decided to cut off any meeting involving her hand in marriage, it was a risky move, Elsa knew.

If she aggravates the Royals of another Kingdom, it might bring fort a war, a one sided war that would mean the victory of the opposing Kingdom, but it turns out that they were more afraid of her than Arendelle's military, they fear that if they to wage war with them, Elsa 'The Ice Queen' will use her powers to curse their land with eternal winter, something that hurt her feelings deeply which made her interactions with men who are strangers to her… cold (pun intended).

"Elsa, you can't keep doing this, sooner or later you have to get married" Anna said, with a reasoning tone, receiving a sweet smile from Elsa.

"And I will Anna, I just have to-"

* * *

"-Find the right one"

In the cold winter of Sicily, Italy, a spiky brown haired young man wearing a black suit said to another man his age, with the same attire but had silver hair that was styled like an octopus. The two of them were currently wandering around a mansion owned by a mafia family known as 'Vongola Famiglia'.

"Don't worry Juudaime! Any woman would fall for your charms, no doubt about it!" the silverette said trying to cheer up the brunette, but seemed to have an opposite effect.

"T-that's kind of the problem, Hayato…*sigh*" the brunette, commonly known as Tsuna, said as the silver haired Hayato gasped and tried different words to cheer Tsuna.

"Yo, Tsuna! How'd the date go?" another man then jumped in their conversation, but this time he had short spiky black hair and a carefree smile grazing his face.

"Same as the others, pretty faces, money and power..." Tsuna grumbled scratching the back of his head in an annoyed manner, ticked off that he had to face his second worst enemy other than paperwork, women, or to be more precise mafia bosses daughters, who aim to have a piece of power of Tsuna's family.

Normally he could cancel this type of 'meetings' the moment he received an invitation, but a person of his stature could not afford acting unprofessional. For he was Tsunayoshi Sawada, the tenth boss of the Vongola family, or Vongola Decimo for short, and canceling this types of meeting could spell chaos.

Ever since his leadership became active he was faced with different bosses and different kinds of alliance of a proposal that lead to marrying one of the head's daughters, which was flattering at first but quickly turned troublesome for the twenty four year old Decimo, who knew a few girls that piqued his interest, but were unable to communicate due to his position.

Added the fact that having a wife or simply a liking a girl would mean that she would be in constant danger of other famiglias, who pictured the Vongola as their enemy, or simply termination so that the Decimo would be available for marriage, he can't be careless about this even one bit.

It was cruel, but he had dealt with it so many times that Tsuna doesn't even get bothered too much, but it would be nice to meet a woman who would love him not for his position, riches or looks, but would love him for who he was, but his luck wasn't really the best so he had to wait or just straight up give up on it.

Then out of Tsuna's notice, the two guardians were currently keeping their mouth shut with the gloomy atmosphere he was giving off.

"J-Juudaime…"

"Tsuna" Hayato and Takeshi called, respectively as they got the attention of the brunette who just snapped out of his thoughts.

"Oh… sorry about that, ehehehe" Tsuna said finishing off with an awkward laugh. Then he looked outside the window his eyes following a single snow that slowly fell out of his sights, noting that snow was still falling. "Hey guys, I'll go outside for a while, I'll meet you guys later okay?"

"But, Juudaime it's still snowing!"

"Yeah, you might get hyperterminal"

They both said as the Decimo let out a giggle from watching the Silver haired guardian scold the other, yelling 'Its hypothermia baseball-freak!'

"I'm gonna be fine… besides, the cold never bothered me anyway"

With that nonchalant response, Tsuna walked to the nearest exit and looked up to see the specs of frozen vapor rain down on the ground.

He continued walking on the fields of snow now looking down with his arms tucked inside his pockets, a stray smile etched on his face. Tsuna then muttered words, as the winds carried them to who knows where.

"I'll find her, even if we're worlds apart…"

The Decimo then saw something drop, close to where he was walking, he got close to it and easily found a beautiful snowflake that had an unusual size, half buried in the snow, he then inspected it noting that its size isn't the only thing unusual, so was its composition, seeing that it didn't melt in his hands, and it didn't break when he applied pressure unto it.

Then when every bit of curiosity inside of him, he channeled his Dying Will Flames, the manifestation of one's resolve that he used during dire times of hardships.

And to his surprise the snowflake looked liked it absorbed his Flames before glowing bright orange, then all of the sudden Tsuna felt his consciousness drift away as he dropped to the cold snow-covered ground or should have fallen to it.

'_Why… does it feel… comfortable?' _the brunette thought before completely falling asleep.

* * *

Several hours had past, since the two Royal Arendelle Princesses ended their conversation and we now found Elsa walking to the Ice Castle she created with her powers, after she stormed out of the coronation party.

She then entered her castle but not before greeting the guard, Marshmallow.

Then Elsa took a tour once again, checking if something was wrong, and when she finished her inspection she then headed towards the balcony of her castle and looked up to the sky smiling, thanking her sister for taking over and giving her a break and letting Elsa take a vacation from being Queen.

She then frowned, remembering that she had rejected yet another suitor earlier, at first it was all sweet talk then, slowly but surely, it turned to another marriage meeting, she sighed when will this going to end?

The Queen then exited the balcony and entered her room changing to her night gown before plopping on her bed seeing that it was getting late and she felt pretty tired now, doing all that paperwork and walking.

Lying flat on her back, Elsa held out her hand looking at it in a trance like state before tightening her fist as the sound of ice forming was heard at her palms, and when she was done she revealed a snowflake half the size of her palm and was stunning to look at.

"I'll find him, just you wait Anna, and I'll have my happily ever after like yours."

She then hugged the snowflake close to her chest before drifting to her dream land, not noticing that the snowflake was gleaming bright orange and began to take a different shape.

"Warm" The queen muttered in her sleep, as she tightly embraced the new found heat source that was once her snowflake.

* * *

**I know Elsa isn't a person to be some sort of 'hopeless romantic'(maybe) but in my defense... I haven't watched the movie. I just tied up the information I got from summaries and other fanfiction so yeah.**

**Anyway this would be a Two-Three Shot fic at best so it would'nt be long, sorry for that.**

**Also, this is kinda different from my other fics cuz I cant add toilet humor so I don't know if this turned out to be good.**

**See ya in the next(last) chapter, where I would add a lot of 'Let it Go' puns**


End file.
